Lady Perséfone e seus dois amantes
by Saori Kido-San
Summary: Capítulo 5: Perséfone e Kanon parecem se gostar muito.Mas o jeito atrevido do rapaz faz a moça perder um pouco de encanto por ele.Saga fica irritado com seu irmão também e parte pra tentar conquistar a deusa.No que dará isso? Capítulo 5 no ar D
1. Chapter 1

Parte 1- A vingança.

Passaram-se algumas semanas após o confronto entre Athena e Hades e a Terra voltava a ter o mundo tão calmo e tranquilo,Saori estava de volta a sua mansão,em seus pensamentos só uma coisa: paz! Quero paz,somente isso...Além disso também pensava na desgastante batalha que foi para vencer Hades e o trancar novamente sob o selo dela mesmo,Athena.Além disso ainda havia Seiya que apesar dos pesares se sacrificou a tal ponto que ficou em coma profundo e estava em um hospital no Japão.Saori e seus amigos,cavaleiros de bronze estavam sempre junto do mesmo,queriam dar força para que ele se levantasse e voltasse a ser o Seiya tão alegre de antes,parecia ser difícil,mas seus amigos jamais iriam desistir de tentar.

Longe dali,mais abaixo da terra,nas profundezas mais terrenas,onde nenhum ser vivo ousaria entrar,exceto os cavaleiros de bronze e protetores de Athena que foram para salvar a mesma,onde era a morada dos mortos,dos que dessa vida passaram-se,havia uma mulher triste e insatisfeita,em um belo castelo,apesar de sua aparência tão sinistra.A jovem tinha longuíssimos cabelos cor púrpura,presos bem ao alto de sua cabeça,com uma linda presilha de um ouro negro e uma jóia,um diamante vermelho,seus lindos olhos azuis e tristes estavam pintados de uma forte maquiagem vermelha e seus carnudos lábios também.Estava vestida de preto,longuíssimo e belo era seu vestido e em seu escultural corpo que aspirava sensualidade por onde passava.Usava muitas jóias também e andava de um lado ao outro,parecia nervosa até que soca com tudo uma parede ali próxima e dizia algumas palavras,em uma voz vingativa:

Athena...ei-de me vingar...não pense que deixarei quieto...humf...maldita..tirou-me o que eu mais amava...agora pagará com tua própria vida...ahah..irei planejar cuidadosamente tua morte lenta...

Ditas estas palavras,com fervor a jovem adentrava seus aposentos,pegando algumas coisas dali,se tratava da Donzela Perséfone,Rainha de Hades,sua esposa amada que ficou no castelo após ele ser preso por aquela que era sua irmã, de fato,por parte de Zeus que era um conquistador barato e pegava tudo quanto é mulher apenas para seu bel-prazer.Cansada já daquela vidinha chata e sozinha,já carente de carinhos e afetos,Perséfone decidira ir até a Grécia,voltar para sua tão amada mãe que ficou por lá para ajudar os mortais com suas colheitas,ao contrário de Perséfone,sua mãe era tão doce e gentil que para Saori a deixar lá em seu Santuário não seria problema algum.

Passou-se mais um dia e que amanhecia suave e calmo.O sol brilhava radiante como se prevesse o que iria acontecer,a jovem Perséfone que a tempos não saíra dos reinos dos mortos encarou a luz do sol que quase a cegaram com um certo incômodo,porém logo sorria pois sentia-se aquecida com seu raios de luz.Planejava conquistar a confiança de sua irmã Athena e então colocaria enfim seus planos em prática.Fazia com que seu cosmo se tornasse doce e gentil,agora vestia um longo e belo vestido branco,ainda com os cabelos bem presos,porém agora usava ouro puro e uma pedra azul e bela.Seus olhos pintados de rosa e seus lindos lábios provocantes de um rosa bem delicado.Ia andando até chegar perto de sua mãe que conversava com alguns homens e parecia-lhes explicar sobre a impôrtancia das colheitas e que devem ser cuidadas,a deusa se aproxima de sua mãe e dizia-lhe em um tom calmo e doce de voz:

Mamãe...voltei...agora pra ficar...

Démeter ao ouvir essas palavras parecia não se conter em tamanha alegria e pulava nos braços da filha como se fosse o último abraço e como toda mãe que se preze ficava a perguntar tudo a filha,curiosa mas mesmo assim felísissima,ao que a jovem sorria com o carinho e quase caía ao chão por essa recepção tão calorosa,Démeter via como estava bela a filha mas mesmo vendo seu sorriso sentia um leve pesar na jovem:

Querida...que aconteceu...? Melhor..venha..venha comigo e me conte...

Perséfone sorria e era puxada pela mãe,mas em seu íntimo achava a mãe uma falsa,como ela pode perguntar algo desse tipo? Era óbvio minha tristeza...perdi meu esposo pra sempre...mas a rainha do inferno também sabia ser falsa e dizia:

Nada mãe..imagine impressão tua,estou ótima...

Hum...não me parece...algo a incomoda e...claro...talvez seja porque...Athena selou seu esposo...não seria isso?

Perséfone não queria transparecer que sentia-se péssima e ao ouvir a mãe falar no nome de Athena queria morrer e saciar seu desejo de vingança,mas também se continha e pensava que a vingança era um prato que se comia frio.Então ela apenas sorri e diz:

Não mãe imagine,já passou...nem me importo mais,se teve que ser assim,que seja não é mesmo?

Démeter sorri mais aliviada mas era mãe e como toda mãe conhece bem seu filho,sabia que Perséfone mentia,mas não queria a incomodar com mais perguntas,achava que estava machucando-a e mudava de assunto rapidamente,sem suspeitar das reais intenções dela querer permanecer no Santuário:

Perdão querida...não irei incomodá-la com mais perguntas e bem...agora que vai morar comigo é o que importa! Fique a vontade,seu quarto está da mesma forma que você deixou quando voltou ao submundo.

Mãe boba que era queria paparicar a filha de todas as formas possíveis o que não demorou pra entrar em seu belíssimo quarto,ainda decorado infatilmente com cores rosa e bonecas de pano feitas pela própria mãe e suspirava tristemente,queria ficar só apenas,sem incômodos,Démeter logo sorridente dizia que iria preparar chá e bolachas,achava que a filha sentia fome,mas Perséfone não queria incomodar a mãe,apenas queria ficar só.A imagem de seu belo esposo não saíra de sua mente,seus desejos presos,seu corpo que queria carinho,chorava agora sem conseguir se conter.A dor era demasiada e sem piedade,a saudade invadia seu peito sem pedir licença e o que a machucava mais e mais,queria matar Athena a todo custo para vingar-se,seu coração estava tingido de negro e seco por vingança.Enquanto perdida a pensamentos a mãe batia-lhe a porta para comer.A deusa nada queria,fingia dormir e sua mãe acreditava,deixando-a descansar e voltando a seus afazeres.Mesmo querendo,Perséfone não conseguia pregar o olho em profunda tristeza e rancor.


	2. Capítulo 2O encontro

Parte 2- O encontro que poderá mudar tudo.

Passa-se a noite tempestuosa e mal-dormida e chega-se o belo dia na Grécia que pela filha ter voltado a alegria de Démeter fazia com que o clima ficasse mais radiante que o normal.Démeter nem podia acreditar que sua filha estava de volta e via que ela acordou cedinho e já estava sentada tomando café e sua mãe olhava-a com carinho:

Bom dia minha querida,já de pé? Não está cedo demais pra alguém que chegou ontem?

Bom dia pra você também mamãe e imagine...não quero ficar preguiçosa,assim que tomar o meu café quero ir até minha irmã Athena pedir-lhe permissão para permanecer em seu Santuário.

Não sei se a encontrará já que soube que após...

Démeter fazia uma breve pausa ao dizer pois sabia que a filha sofria ainda,porém como se nem ligasse Perséfone continua:

Após ela ter selado meu marido? Ora mãe...pare com isso,não se contenha em dizer oras...já passou já disse,e bem não importa o que aconteceu,mesmo assim irei vê-la...se ela não estiver eu volto pra casa,sem problemas.

Démeter mais tranquila dava um longo suspiro e dizia-lhe:

Claro meu anjo...então vá,pode ir,se distraia um pouco,será bom pra você.

A jovem deusa demonstrava um certa irritação pelas preocupações desnecessárias de sua mãe que eram desgastantes,assim que comia alguns biscoitos feitos de trigo que estavam realmente uma delícia e tomado do belo chá de maçã que tanto adorava,Peséfone levantava-se e ia até seu quarto,antes fazendo uma breve revêrencia a sua mãe.Dentro de seu quarto tirava seu robbie finíssimo,vestia uma bela camisola branca e sensual,meio transparente e comprida,despia-se e agora colocava seus lindos trajes também brancos e de seda leve e fina.Apenas até os joelhos era esse belíssimo vestido,gracioso e moldava com perfeição seu belo corpo de deusa.Por alguns instantes ficava se admirando ao espelho,levantava de leve os seios,que eram grandes e redondos,bem marcados no fino pano,seus mamilos ficavam marcados e realçados,e era tão fino o pano que deixava transparecer sua calcinha rendada.Ficava se admirando pelo espelho por alguns segundos quando é interrompida por sua mãe que batia a porta e dizia que iria até as lavouras,ao que recebe um sinal de concordância por parte da filha que também já ia saindo,seu caminhar era suave e seus cabelos apenas presos por poucas partes balançavam,ficando com fios soltos o que lhe dava um ar de esplendor.Enquanto andava,dois homens iguais em aparência,apenas os cabelos com cores um pouco diferente treinavam sob aquele forte sol da Grécia,seus corpos descobertos mostrava-se bem definidos de tantos treinos,seus belos rostos denunciavam que eram gêmeos.Saga e Kanon,ambos cavaleiros de Gêmeos e irmãos.Treinavam árduamente mesmo sem batalhas,sem perigo.Eram homens dedicados e verdadeiros cavaleiros,estavam em uma floresta ali próxima,quem passava ouvia seus gritos.

Um sorriso de insatisfação vinha ao rosto de Perséfone ao saber que Athena realmente não se encontrava na Grécia e que estava no Japão a cuidar de um de seus cavaleiros feridos em batalha ao que seus pensamentos dizia que era tola demais para fazer isso,sem mais voltava a caminhar de volta ao Templo de sua mãe.Os homens que por ela passavam admiravam sua beleza,mas esta nem mesmo lhes dava atenção,nem sequer percebia seus olhares maliciosos já que sua cabeça estava mais voltada para a vingança.Ia passando por uma floresta quando seus pensamentos eram interrompidos por gritos,de duas pessoas treinando e ia se aproximando,quando deparava-se com dois belos rapazes que treinavam,Kanon e Saga,mas ela apenas os via de longe,admirava a beleza de ambos,via os rostos suados,o corpo impécavel,mordia até os lábios de vê-los.Kanon logo sentia uma presença e parava de socar e Saga dava um soco direto no rosto do irmão,que caíra ao chão esbravejando:

Idiota!

Saga ficava meio sem jeito e olhava pro lado,Perséfone achava graça e sem querer acaba pisando em um graveto o que faz barulho e a entregava que estava observando-os,Kanon sem demoras, com uma cara nada feliz,a uma voz grossa e também muito séria que chegava a ser ameaçadora dizia:

Quem está aí?

Perséfone,sem como fugir, logo saí da mata e os olha sorrindo gentilmente:

Perdoe-me os atrapalhar no treino de vocês...me chamo Perséfone e sou filha de Démeter deusa da Agricultura...estava de passagem quando escutei gritos e curiosa vim ver do que se tratava...

Kanon que era meio abusado,olhava a deusa de cima a baixo,ainda mais porque a mesma usava aquele lindo vestido branco e provocante,pois era uma seda fina e transparente ao que deixava seus lindos seios sem sutiã bem marcados por ele,os bicos rosados de seus seios eram facilmente vísiveis,sua calcinha,também branca era notada,rendada,Kanon devorava-a com os olhos por se tratar de uma mulher tão bela,já Saga seu irmão gêmeo a olhava porém não tinha os mesmos pensamentos maliciosos.Ela notara aquele olhar de Kanon e ficava meio sem graça e pensava que ele era muito abusado por olhá-la daquela forma,porém gostava,porque via como ele era belo e estava a tanto tempo sem um carinho,sem fazer amor que sentia falta já,era uma mulher fogosa que adorava fazer sexo e nunca negou a seu esposo que também não ficava muito atrás.Saga discretamente notava o jeito de seu irmão e o puxava:

Her...acho melhor pararmos de treinarmos Kanon...e irmos pra casa...está ficando tarde...

Kanon olhava fixamente o olhos azuis de Perséfone,lambia os lábios pra ela,como se insinuasse algo e ela sorria a ele,descendo a mão pelo seio e apertando de leve como se também quisesse dizer algo,estava ficando seduzida por ele,pelos seus belos olhos verdes,então diz:

Não...me disseram o nome de ambos...será que poderiam dizer ou não tem nomes..?

Kanon não conseguia tirar seus olhos de Perséfone,seu olhar era cada vez mais insinuante e provocador,ela tentava disfarçar e sorria,sem olhá-lo como se o provocasse,os dois pareciam estar em um jogo de sedução,Saga responde e curvava-se diante da jovem deusa ao mesmo que pensava como seu irmão era tolo:

Her...chamo-me Saga senhora Perséfone que se não me engano é esposa de Hades,deus dos mortos...estou correto? E este tolo aqui é meu irmão gêmeo,Kanon.

Kanon vai se aproximando de Perséfone agora e pega na mão da moça e a beija sensualmente,com os lábios entre-abertos e até raspa de leve a língua e Perséfone se arrepia todinha e ele diz calmamente,sorrindo a ela:

Prazer Perséfone...linda rainha...

Ela já sorri encantada e mordia os lábios carnudos e respondia com um olhar sedutor:

O prazer é meu...Kanon...não vou esquecer esse nome...

Saga empurra o irmão e pega na mão da jovem também e dava um leve beijo,mas era um beijo comum,sem malícias:

Prazer senhora Perséfone...não ligue pro meu irmão tolo...

Ela ainda sorrindo responde:

Imagine...é um prazer conheçer ambos...espero vê-los mais vezes...

Como estava entardecendo, Kanon e Saga resolvem gentilmente acompanhar Perséfone até o Templo da mãe dela,os três enquanto caminham ia conversando para se conhecerem melhor.Parecia que Kanon e Perséfone estavam ficando um interessado no outro,era vísivel em seus olhares,Saga percebia mas nada dizia,apenas caminhava com eles.Assim que chegava ao Templo dizia:

Boa tarde,senhora Perséfone.

Dava mais um beijo gentil na mão dela e saía de perto,Kanon já mais abusado chegava bem perto e dava um beijo bem molhado no rosto da mesma,até passava a pontinha da língua encoberta por seus lábios,ela por sua vez sentia um doce arrepio pelo corpo e sorria mordendo os lábios,e os olhos levemente fechados e seduzida por aquele belo homem e ele completava dizendo sussurrante:

Foi um prazer conhecê-la...jamais conheci mulher mais linda que você...quero vê-la de novo...

Saga via o olhar e o abuso de seu irmão e dava-lhe um puxão e ainda dizia:

Kanon...isso lá são modos de se falar com uma deusa?

Apesar de tudo Saga também havia notado o corpo,o rosto dela...que era sensual e linda,por dentro sentia também uma atração,e parecia sentir ciumes do irmão que olhava-a com tanto desejo e ela dizia logo:

Que isso Saga,imagine,não seria problema nenhum sair com os dois e conhecê-los melhor.

Kanon parece não gostar da idéia:

O que? Não,iremos apenas eu e você minha bonequinha...humf...

Olhava o irmão querendo matá-lo e Saga meio chateado dizia:

Ah...está...está bem...

A jovem se aproximava docemente de Saga e sussurrava em seu ouvido:

Não se preocupe...sairei com você depois...prometo...

Aquela voz sensual ecoava no ouvido de Saga como uma bela canção,ele apenas fechava os olhos como se sonhasse.Kanon ria do jeito tolo de seu irmão e dizia logo brincando:

Hahaha,liga não princesa,Saga é virgem ainda...

Saga se revolta e empurra o irmão estava bem corado e tímido:

Ah...ah...ah..seu..seu idiota! Porque tem que ficar dizendo isso a todos!

Por um momento a cabeça da linda jovem se esquecia da vingança...estava feliz de ter conhecido aqueles dois mortais que eram tão iguais em aparência,mas totalmente diferente em personalidade,achava graça de suas brigas,típica entre irmãos,Kanon logo parava Saga e dizia rindo,era um belo sorriso,pensava Perséfone que admirava o geminiano:

Belíssima deusa...então ficaremos de nos ver amanhã,as quatro da tarde o que acha?

Claro vou adorar,estarei esperando por você então...Kanon...

Dava-lhe um lindo sorriso de encher os olhos,parecia alegre e ia adentrando seu templo,estava até com medo da mãe ver ela com os dois rapazes,Kanon e Saga a olhavam com cara de bobos,por ela ser tão linda daquela forma,mas logo voltavam a brigar,como de costume.

Enquanto os dois caminhavam falavam sobre a moça:

Kanon você sabe que não deveria sair com ela.

E porque não? Está com ciúmes Saga,ou é impressão minha?

Eu? Com..ciúmes..? Ora...faça-me o favor..eu lhe digo pelo teu próprio bem...sabe que ela é esposa de Hades...

Apesar de tudo,Saga falava mesmo era por ciúmes,não entendia porque ela queria sair com seu irmão,sempre era assim pensava.Sempre Kanon,como se Saga nada fosse nada.Apesar de ambos serem tão parecidos,Kanon era mais saidinho que Saga.Kanon responde rindo do irmão:

Hahahha..ciumento,oras...ahahahha ai meu Deus como você é tolo Saga...Hades está selado..humf...nem esposa mais dele ela é,senão estaria lá no inferno e...engraçado...

Kanon parava de andar repentinamente e Saga dizia logo:

Que foi? Que cara de tonto é essa?

Hum? Ah..ah sim,Saga quando você esteve no inferno você se lembra de tê-la visto? Pq pelo que eu lembre eu não a vi não...

Saga agora fica pensativo e responde rindo também:

Ai..tolo mesmo você,claro que não a viu,Hades...amava essa mulher,e eu nem mesmo ele eu vi.

Voltando a caminhar os dois,Kanon sorria a seu irmão o pegando e abraçando:

Não se preocupe meu irmão,deixa pra lá isso,tenha certeza de que vamos dividir ela...pra nós dois.

Saga ficava corado na hora e parava além de empurrar Kanon:

Que? Você ficou maluco? Divi..dividi-la? Ai...só você mesmo...

Ué? Que que tem? Ela parece ter gostado de nós dois...e somos irmãos,sabe que gosto de dividir as coisas com você.

Saga apenas balança a cabeça diante do que o irmão falou e os dois continuavam a caminhar,já dentro do Templo de sua mãe,Perséfone estava tomando um chá,quando ela ia chegando e sentando-se sorrindo feliz da vida:

E então querida como foi? Encontrou Athena?

Meio distraída,agora pensando em Kanon, Pérsefone olha a mãe sorrindo:

Ah...bem ela realmente não estava...mas sem problemas,quando ela voltar falarei com ela.

Démeter notava que sua filha agora estava um pouco melhor,até seu ar triste mudara um pouco:

Ah sim e...o que ficou fazendo a manhã toda? Já que saiu tão cedo e voltou só agora?

Meio incômoda,Perséfone se levanta da mesa,colocando a xícara dentro da pia:

Nada...apenas fui dar uma volta..só isso..

Ah...sim claro..e bem...vou preparar o jantar.

Démeter notava que a filha mudou o assunto e ia preparando o jantar e então a noite caía finalmente no Santuário Grego,sem mais passava-se rapidamente,logo amanhecendo como sempre ensolarado,dessa vez Perséfone havia conseguido dormir,mergulhada em pensamentos diferentes que o normal,que eram no belo jovem chamado Kanon.A mãe via a filha dormir e nem queria acordá-la,deixava-a dormir tranquilamente enquanto que ia para a colheita,como fazia todas as manhãs.


	3. Chapter 3

Parte 3- Desejos.

Saori estava no hospital,onde Seiya estava internado,dormia sobre o pequeno sofá e era avisada de uma ligação feita da Grécia.Era Mú,Cavaleiro de Áries e agora então Mestre do Santuário.Ele diz a ela sobre a chegada da esposa de Hades e Saori estremece e responde apenas que iria até a Grécia,sem mais desligou o aparelho telefônico então dando fim a conversa e saía apressada até o quarto onde se encontra Seiya.Olha-o tristemente e dando-lhe um singelo beijo na testa e diz:

Deixarei você aos cuidados de Shiryu..terei de partir e espero voltar em breve...fique bem,por favor...

Assim que diz estas palavras,Saori faz uma ligação telefonica para Shiryu que estava hospedado na mansão Kido e diz para o mesmo vir depressa pois tinha assuntos para tratar na Grécia.O que não tardou para que o Cavaleiro de Dragão chegasse e perguntasse a Saori o que ocorria.Pelo jeito dela boa coisa não era:

Nossa..mas o que houve senhorita? Pra que a pressa?

Saori suspira e diz:

Não se preocupe Shiryu...é que...é que houve algo e eu preciso voltar ao Santuário,espero que compreenda...

Shiryu sem questionar para não atrasá-la,deixa-a partir sem demoras e senta-se ao lado de Seiya,ficando a velar por seu amigo moribundo.Saori já em sua Limousine indo para o Aeroporto não conseguia deixar de imaginar o que Perséfone viera fazer,era certo que sentia mágoas por seu esposo.Tudo que menos queria era outra batalha,rezava pra que a filha de Démeter tivesse em paz.

Já era umas 3 horas da tarde e Perséfone começava a se preparar para o encontro com Kanon,queria estar belíssima para ele,nem sabia do porque querer isso, se sentia até meio estranha,já tomava um delicioso banho com pétalas de rosas,o que deixava seu belo corpo perfumado,saíra do banho e ainda passa óleo aromatizante por ele todo,deixando uma luminosidade transparecer sob sua bela pele branca,vestia-se delicadamente com um vestido da cor salmão,levemente caindo por seus ombros e finíssimo,um pouco acima dos joelhos,ajeitava os belos cabelos,os deixando soltos,eram tão belos,todo cacheados nas pontas,passa por último um perfume bem sedutor e estava para sair quando se depara com a mãe que a olha sorrindo:

Nossa...filha como está bela,onde vai assim?

Incômoda com tal pergunta,como era de se esperar:

Darei uma volta apenas,não se preocupe,sei me cuidar sozinha.

A mãe fica meio desconfiada com as palavras da filha e diz logo:

Hum..desculpe não queria incomodá-la minha filha,é que você está tão bela que eu..diria que vais se encontrar com algum homem...

Agora se irrita e saí:

Ihhh..ai mãe...só você mesmo pra me dizer isso..não vou, apenas vou dançar sei lá...estou viva!

Démeter balança a cabeça e ri do jeito da filha que mais parece uma adolescente,pelo jeito que fala.Mas de fato estava sendo intrometida mesmo.Sua filha já é uma moça,adulta e responsável,já fora casada também.Démeter era mesmo curiosa.Queria que sua filha ficasse bem e encontrasse outra pessoa que ocupasse o lugar de Hades em seu coração.Já fora de casa,Perséfone caminhava rapidamente ao encontro de Kanon,que vinha em sua direção e sorria a ela,admirando-a,estava fascinado diante a tanta beleza.E seu perfume,seu perfume o embriagava de tão delicioso que é:

Minha bonequinha..que linda você está! Eu estava indo até o Templo...diria que estou diante da visão de anjos...está...maravilhosa..jamais vi mulher mais linda que você...

Ah obrigada pelo seu elogio...e bem é porque eu não queria fazer você esperar e...minha mãe também estava me enchendo e fiquei com medo que ela saísse..e...

Kanon a interrompe olhando-a de lado,meio sério:

Tem vergonha de mim? De aparecer comigo por aí?

Não! Não...não é isso imagine...é porque você...deve saber que mães geralmente perturbam os filhos...com perguntas que geralmente não queremos responder...

Olha o belo jovem que vestia uma calça jeans azul escura,uma camisa social cinza,com poucos botões fechados,estava com as mãos no bolso,típico de um rapaz folgado e largado.Ele abre um belo sorriso a ela,puxando-a pelo ombro e carregando-a consigo,ela sem demoras ia indo com ele,colocando seu braço em volta da cintura do mesmo.

Saori,assim que chega ao Santuário e vai diretamente ao Salão do Mestre.Precisava falar com Mú sobre a chegada de Perséfone.Ele apenas diz a Saori que ela se preocupa á a pouco tempo e se deu conta de que era uma moça extremamente calma e dócil.Jamais alguém irá desconfiar de que ela fosse fazer qualquer mal.Saori fica tranqüila,mas queria conhecê-la pra ter certeza disso.Não demorou muito para ir até o Templo de Démeter e falar com a mesma.Que disse a Saori que sua filha acaba de sair e que não sabia para onde ela iria e nem mesmo que horas voltaria.Apenas que talvez saíra para dançar.Saori então decide voltar ao Salão,mas antes pede que se possível,Démeter avisar a Perséfone para que vá visitá-la no Salão do Mestre,ao que Démeter responde gentilmente que tudo bem.

Após isso,Perséfone e Kanon chegam a um cinema ali próximo de onde moram,mais no centro de a sós,sem a presença de Saga.Kanon contava a Perséfone que ele e seu irmão,são cavaleiros de Gêmeos e que estão a serviço de Athena e que por ora estavam em descanço,mas que ele e seu irmão eram diferentes de seus companheiros.Para eles não havia descanso,que enquanto os outros se divertiam,ele e Saga treinavam sem parar e que os dois eram um pouco isolados dos restantes cavaleiros dourados.Perséfone achava interessante Kanon e Saga serem cavaleiros de ouro e protetores de Athena ao que lhe surgia uma idéia na cabeça.Usar os dois para seu próprio benefício e colocá-los contra Athena.Mas esses pensamentos logo oscilavam de sua mente e eles entram no cinema.Kanon nem queria saber que filme está passando,nem sabia nada sobre isso porque raramente assistia a televisão ou se entretia com algo.Achou que talvez era ideal o cinema porque fosse agradar a jovem deusa que também estava por fora desses tipos de divertimento,pois saíra poucas vezes do submundo.Assim que adentram a sala de cinema,via-se que haviam poucas pessoas,os dois sentam-se em poltronas um pouco afastadas de um grupo de pessoas que sentavam-se mais a frente,alguns namorados ficavam se beijando do outro lado,ora fazendo safadezas que eram percebidas por gemidos,ou então risadinhas que denunciam na hora o que faziam.Kanon havia saído pra comprar pipoca e suco e quando volta a sala fica totalmente escura,acendem-se luzes de ambos os lados e a tela se abre,mostrando um vídeo qualquer.Kanon e Perséfone se entreolham,sorrindo um para o outro,porém já escutavam a música e o filme começa.Parecia um filme romântico misturado com comédia,não se sabia ao certo,risadas eram escutadas a todo momento,quando senão alguns comentários, certamente de pessoas mal-educadas que não respeitavam o local,que deveria permanecer em silêncio total.De repente uma cena que chama a atenção de todos.Uma mulher e um homem se beijando ardentemente e deitando-se na cama.Kanon estava louco pra agarrar Perséfone desde que a viu,não se agüentava mais sentado naquela a pipoca junto dela,e tomava o suco.Via aqueles lábios atraentes da deusa que estavam levemente umedecidos de suco e manteiga por estar comendo a deliciosa pipoca, parecia incômodo e devagarinho ia subindo o apoio da poltrona que dividia os dois.A deusa está distraída vendo o filme,que ao seu ver era interessante.Assim que subia,ia chegando mais pertinho dela,que por sua vez,agora olha de lado,notando uma certa movimentação por parte do geminiano,porém continua a comer a pipoca e a ver o filme,mas também queria provocá-lo e fingia ajeitar-se na cadeira,subindo levemente seu vestido,o que deixava suas coxas a mostra,ele por não ser tolo nem nada nota imediatamente e sem demoras e com uma cara de pau enorme,as toca de leve,fazendo uma leve carícia que subia e descia a mão,ela gostou, como era de se esperar,a carência falava mais alto.Estava ficando um pouco excitada por esses toques,possuía belas pernas, o que Kanon havia visto,o filme continuava e agora Perséfone olha para Kanon,um olhar sedutor e morde os lábios,como se pedisse um beijo ao que ele logo puxou-lhe o rosto para si a beijando carinhosamente,com a boca entre-aberta,suavemente com a língua que invadia a boca da deusa e ela retribuia sem problemas.Estavam em um beijo suave e calmo,o rosto de ambos virados pra lados opostos e bocas grudadas uma na outra,massageando-se entre si.Um beijo molhado e gostoso,que logo começa a pegar intensidade.Kanon,apertava mais seus lábios e afundava bem os teus contra os dela,via que ela tinha expêriencia pois o beijo está delicioso,enfim estava saboreando daqueles lábios que sempre desejou.O beijo já dura alguns minutos,sem fôlego Perséfone dava dois selinhos bem grudadinhos e ele retríbuia chupando os lábios inferiores dela,que parecia querer mais e virava o rosto para o outro lado encaixando novamente seus lábios com os dele,após recuperar o fôlego rapidamente,seus olhos estavam fechados e mexia novamente daquela forma gostosa,mas agora intensa,as línguas se enrolavam e massageavam uma a outra..Kanon que estava com as mãos no rosto de Perséfone e fazia uma carícia de leve já descia uma das mãos que voltam a tocar-lhe as belas coxas,ela com seus braços no pescoço dele só aproveita o beijo,mas ele queria mais,ia abrindo de leve as pernas da jovem e ia roçando seus dedos no sexo dela que estava coberto por uma langerie branca,ao que parecia gostar já que abria as pernas para ele ficar mais a vontade,seu corpo se sentia excitado já,esse beijo e esses toques faziam-na deixar as partes íntimas levemente úmidas,além de o corpo se arrepiar por inteiro.O filme acaba e as luzes se acendem.Kanon dava mais um selinho bem molhado nos lábios de Perséfone e os dois se levantam da cadeira de mãos dadas e dedos entrelaçados.Já era noite e os dois voltavam para casa,Kanon a puxa pra si todo tempo,a agarra e os dois rodopiavam abraçadinhos e ela retribuia adorando,sorria feliz,ele parecia sonhar, por ela ser tão linda e sedutora,a beijava a agarrava abraçando-na,parecia que não queria deixá-la ir,ela corria e ele ia atrás abraçando-a por trás:

Haahaha..ei...acha que vou fugir de você...? Hum?

Dava um leve selinho nos lábios do grego e ele respondia sorridente:

Humm...e você acha que eu permitiria? Que fugisse de mim é...?

A noite estava linda e os dois já estavam chegando perto do Templo de Démeter,Kanon puxa Perséfone,queria levá-la pra sua casa:

Humm..vem bonequinha...vem comigo...eu quero você...quero dormir com você...

Cheira-lhe o pescoço que fazia-a arrepiar-se toda e o empurrava mesmo querendo ir,sem demoras ele beijava-lhe o pescoço com aqueles lábios macios que tinha:

Não...hoje não por favor...ah Kanon...não..não me atente...preciso entrar...agora..boa noite...

Ele fazia uma cara de carente,mas ela não queria realmente.Achou que não fosse hora ainda.Ele então dava-lhe um beijo bem apertado nos lábios e os lambia também,chupando por último e ela ia soltando-se dele,mas ele a puxa novamente e aperta o bumbum dela,com a mão ousada dentro do vestido e sussurrava em seu ouvido:

Amanhã..quero ver você...não pense que me escapará...ouviu?

Ela sorri e dava-lhe uma leve mordida em sua orelha:

Não..se preocupe não quero escapar...

Ele também lhe chupa o lóbulo da orelha e sem querer acaba por tirar o brinco de ouro que ela usava e sorri sussurrante:

Está certo...te pego amanhã então...novamente...estou certo que não se arrependerá...

Fazia mais uma massagem em seu bumbum estava doido já e ela descia a mão pelo corpo de Kanon e tocava em seu membro,por cima da calça,passava o dedo por ele e lambia a orelha do cavaleiro,sentia como era quente e grande o membro e diz:

Sei que não vou...olha que quente que você é...

Gostando da carícia dela e dizia:

Posso..ser muito mais quente ainda...e prometo te devorar de uma forma que nunca mais vai esquecer...

Ela sorri mordendo os lábios e o soltando agora e entra no Templo,mas antes mandava-lhe um beijo:

Mal..posso esperar por isso..boa noite gatão...sonhe comigo está bem?

Retribuiu também o beijo e ainda mostrava a língua,além do brinco dela que tirava da boca,que agora está em sua mão e acena:

Claro que vou...pode ter certeza...boa noite...minha bonequinha...levarei isso como lembrança...

Ei! Está bem vai..pode levar,prometo buscá-lo em sua casa.

Ela adentra o Templo e ele todo sorridente vai correndo de volta pra sua casa,pulava em estado de alegria pura.


	4. Chapter 4

Parte-4-Conhecendo Athena.

Perséfone entra em casa e suspira.O beijo de Kanon era saboroso,aqueles lábios...humm..Pensou...Talvez a carência estivesse afetando-a,a mãe não havia pregado o olho até que sua adorada "criança" chegasse,via-a pela fresta da porta mas não queria incomodá-la.O que não demorou pra Perséfone se retirar para seu quarto,deitando-se na cama macia,pensava no que está fazendo,se deve mesmo...lembrava no marido agora...que o ama mas...que já não agüenta de carência e solidão.Que talvez por pensar nele não havia ido pra cama com Kanon assim,tão rapidamente,mas se punia por ter se entregado ao beijo.Parecia confusa sem saber o que fazer,e logo pegava no sono.Kanon,chegando em casa,joga as chaves em cima da mesa e ia abrindo os botões da camisa,assoviava alto e estava feliz.Saga que o espera,estava sentado no sofá,no escuro,Kanon meio distraído estava indo até a sala quando se assusta com a sombra do irmão:

AHHH! Que isso?

Ao acender o abajur via o irmão e dá um tapa na cabeça dele:

Que faz acordado ainda a essas horas? Vai dormir!

Saga nota discretamente a felicidade do irmão:

Estava esperando por você,pelo seu jeito parece que seu encontro foi ótimo...

Kanon se senta sem camisa na poltrona ao lado de Saga:

É...humm...foi ótimo...maravilhoso..que lábios deliciosos...huuumm...jamais provei igual...

Enquanto falava,Kanon estava de olhos fechados,fazendo biquinho com os lábios,como se sonhasse e beijasse o ar:

Tinha que ver...ah..ou..ou melhor sentir...quero ela pra mim...hum...acho que me apaixonei...

Parece se excitadar só de ver a imagem dela em seu inconsciente,fazia gestos como se estivesse a pegando nos braços e Saga meio irritado se levanta do sofá e vai indo pro seu quarto:

Você é um sem vergonha mesmo...achei que a respeitaria...mas...vejo que não...humf...não posso acreditar que tenha beijado ela...

Kanon em um pulo salta do sofá e ia falar com o irmão,era notável que tinha ficado chateado:

Saga espera e...ei...calma...tenta entender...é impossível olhar aqueles lábios e não os querer beijar...sentir...ai céus...e não se preocupe,deixarei um pouco pra você também.

Ele que já estava trancado no quarto quando ouve essas palavras, fica inconformado:

O que? Você...fala como se ela fosse um objeto..realmente não presta,se não fosse por nossa aparência,eu diria que não somos irmãos.

Kanon balança a cabeça sorrindo e já ia para seu quarto:

Ah...bem sei que ela não é um objeto...muito pelo contrário..é uma belíssima jóia rara...hum...

Ele parecia sentir o perfume dela que de fato estava no corpo ainda,olhava o brinco que pegou dela e só a desejava mais a cada minuto, entrava em seu quarto e fecha a porta.

Na manhã seguinte,Démeter disse a filha para ir ver Athena,e isso a incomodou já que estava bem humorada,mas uma hora ou outra teria de encarar a irmã e então foi até o Salão do Mestre falar com Saori,que estava ansiosa com esse encontro,apesar de sentir receio também.Assim que é anunciada a chegada da ex-Rainha do Inferno,Saori autoriza a entrada da mesma.Perséfone só pensa em uma coisa: Ser falsa ao extremo pra conquistar a confiança de todos,principalmente da própria deusa da justiça,com um ar de paz, adentra calmamente o grande Salão principal,Saori de pé e Mú sentado com as vestes de Mestre do Santuário a aguardavam.Perséfone faz uma revêrencia a Saori:

Olá irmã..quanto tempo...

Saori sentia bondade no cosmo de Perséfone e nota que veio em paz mesmo e curva-se para a mesma também:

Olá...Córa...ou Perséfone..faz tempo mesmo...como...tem passado?

Perséfone sentia ódio em encarar Saori,em seu íntimo queria matá-la,arrancar sua cabeça ali mesmo,mas com uma voz gentil diz,e imaginando o quanto ela era cínica em fazer tal pergunta,se contendo diz:

Estou bem querida,muito bem...e você? Como tem passado? Tanto faz se me chamar de Perséfone ou Cora,fica a seu gosto.

Saori e Mú se entreolham e ela sorri:

Ah sim eu...gostaria que me perdoasse por...ter prendido seu esposo...

A jovem Saori se ajoelha pra Perséfone que apenas sorri,um sorriso singelo e com uma voz calma:

Athena por favor..se foi da vontade dos deuses que...Hades fosse selado...que assim seja,quem mandou ele querer tomar o que é seu...a guerra...a guerra foi inevitável...

Por dentro morria de ódio,o mais profundo deles,seu coração era fincado por várias facas ao dizer isso.Por um momento quase se entrega,mas era tão forte que fingia-se de boba:

Gostaria apenas de ficar no seu Santuário,se me permite é claro.

Saori se levanta e sorrindo aliviada pelas palavras da irmã e sem desconfiar de nada:

A vontade,pode ficar com sua mãe.

Obrigada mais uma vez Athena,se me permite,irei me retirar,com licença.

Mú e Saori ficam encantados por aquela moça ser tão educada e gentil.Seu cosmo era tão puro que realmente fazia os outros a sua volta sentirem-se bem.Perséfone se retira e Mú diz:

Ah Athena,não disse a você que ela era confiável?

Ah claro Mú,me perdoe por ter ficado tão assustada...jamais pensei que uma deusa viesse em paz ao meu Santuário.

Pois é,nem sempre as coisas são o que parecem.

Tem razão..bem como não há com o que se preocupar,creio que agora poderei voltar ao Japão...

Mú agora se lembra que Seiya está em estado gravíssimo:

E...e como está Seiya,Athena?

Suspira tristemente:

Nada bem...seu estado não muda...

Uma expressão de tristeza vem ao rosto do mestre:

Entendo...mas ele ficará bom..não perca as esperanças...

Com um sorriso maroto:

Sim,jamais perderei,obrigada Mú.

Já descendo as escadas,pensativa,sempre,a deusa dos mortos fica a xingar a irmã,a blasfemando,além de amaldiçoá-la.De repente é puxada do nada,pela cintura,por dois braços fortes e enfaixados,quando olha,para ver quem é,vê que é Kanon que parecia estar esperando-a:

Ah..olha quem eu encontrei...minha gracinha cheirosa...

A doce jovem balança a cabeça,com os braços no peito dele,que está sem camisa,o peitoral definido e moreno do sol exposto.parecia que estava treinando no momento,o corpo dela bem grudadinho no dele,por estar agarrada pela cintura,sem perder tempo o grego tenta-lhe roubar um beijo dos lábios,ela sorrindo o empurra devagarinho,mordendo os lábios,olhando-o com os olhos fechadinhos:

Nossa! Kanon,como sabia que eu estava aqui?

Ele dava-lhe um suave beijo na boca,que logo se transforma em um beijo de verdade,mexia os lábios macios nos dela,bem afundados,com vontade a beijava como se sentisse saudades,as línguas se roçando sensualmente uma na outra,molhadas de salivas,ficando algum tempo a beijando,mas finaliza com um selinho carinhoso,de olhos fechados ainda e só passando o nariz no dela,os lábios bem próximos um do outro:

E se...eu disser que senti seu cheiro...seu perfume que por mais banhos que tome, ainda está pelo meu corpo...

Sentia-se seduzida por essas palavras e encostava os lábios molhados no rosto de Kanon,beijava com a pontinha da língua raspando a pele dele e sussurra no ouvido do mesmo:

Ah nossa...e se eu disser..que suas palavras me excitam e que agora...estou bem molhadinha...que me diria...?

Gosta dela realmente,era uma mulher que não sentia vergonha,não era acanhada e nem tímida,isso o atraía mais ainda:

Eu diria...que quero provas...

Rindo agora, dava um beijo no ombro dele:

Ah! Tudo bem...Sem problemas...

Kanon estava adorando esse joguinho dela,queria ver onde ia dar,os braços bem grudados na cintura da deusa descia pelo bumbum e perna que apertava com gosto,fazendo uma carinhosa massagem,ela estava com um vestido longo o que não dava pra ele colocar a mão em contato direto com a pele:

Ah...minha boneca, gosta de seduzir não é? Pois irei fazer seu jogo...

Sem perder tempo,Perséfone também tocava o peito de Kanon,a barriga dele,queria sentir aquele lindo corpo:

É porque agora eu não posso...ficar com você...mas...

Olhava pros lados,ninguém estava por perto,abaixa discretamente a calçinha e dando a Kanon e sussurrava no ouvido dele:

A noite...eu estou só pra você...todinha...e...olha a prova...

Kanon está nas mãos dela realmente,excitadíssimo,sua calça mostrava isso,seu membro estava ereto,ele esconde um pouco tímido até,mas não escapava dos olhos da deusa apaixonada,mesmo a calça que vestia sendo larga era vísivel aquele volume todo e ela indiscretamente segurava-o com uma das mãos,fazendo um vai e vém por ele,mesmo em cima da calça o que arranca gemidos baixinhos do geminiano.Por último lhe dava um beijo nos lábios,beijo ardente de língua,lambia a boca de Kanon que já estava toda molhada pela saliva dela,os dois beijam-se tão ardentemente que as línguas estavam pra fora de suas bocas,ficava as pontinhas a brincarem entre si,alguns minutos estava durando esse sensual beijo,mas ela encobria com seus lábios as línguas,como se devorasse a boca de Kanon,já dando uma última chupada,seguido de um beijo apertado e molhado e assim descia as escadas,ele parecia bobo olhando-a,mas antes a puxa pela mão:

Te quero a noite...mulher...é melhor que vá logo...senão farei uma loucura...aqui mesmo...

Ela mandava um beijo pra ele:

E me terá...porque também te quero...tchauzinho...

Assim que voltava a descer as escadas,Kanon encosta-se na parede de sua casa,suspirando,passando a mão pelo pescoço,descendo pelo corpo,louco de desejos,sentia aquela roupa íntima dela que segurava úmida,que o deixa mais louco ainda.Enquanto descia a jovem se depara com Saga que subia com compras.Ela o cumprimenta gentilmente:

Saga,olá como você está?

Saga a olha encantado,estava mais radiante ainda que no primeiro dia que a conheceu,pensava em como podia ser tão linda e o rosto do gêmeo corava:

Ah...ah...aahh..e-e-e-eu...eu..e-e-eu..eu..estou..estou bem eu...

Ficava nervoso diante aquela linda deusa e e acaba sem querer, cair as compras no chão,uma maçã batia na barra do longo vestido de Perséfone que ao abaixar para ajudar Saga,fazia o decote todo mostrar seu lindo busto,ele mais corado ainda nem conseguia tirar os olhos,ela percebe,pegava a maçã, e dava uma mordida bem sensual,sem tirar os olhos de Saga:

Mais cuidado gatinho...

Ele nota o jeito dela,o olhar e morrendo de vergonha começa a recolher as coisas no chão,já com as sacolas no colo e o coração acelerado sem parar,Perséfone se aproxima, chegando perto,bem perto:

Esta...maçã está deliciosa...gostaria de prová-la?

O rosto do gêmeo estava tão vermelho e via os lábios dela,tão carnudos e umedecidos do suco da maçã nem sabia o que dizer,ela apenas lhe dá um selinho bem de leve nos lábios,apertando bem os dela contra os dele,mas com ternura.Ele que nunca havia praticamente beijado uma moça sentia que ia infartar,realmente o irmão estava certo,ela tinha lábios maravilhosos,até ficava paralisado diante a ela,que pára de beijá-lo e volta a caminhar:

Tchau querido...até mais...nos vemos em breve...

Estava bobo,estarrecido,parado ali,apenas acenava tolamente,depois de um tempo voltava a subir as escadas,em choque parecia,Kanon olha o irmão todo bobo:

Que cara é essa? Viu assombração?

Saga tímido,disfarçando,sem jeito:

Ah...ah...nada não..nada eu...eu..ah...não é...ah? Que isso na sua mão?

Viu que Kanon segurava a calçinha de Perséfone que,agora sorri levando a peça íntima no nariz,estava realmente molhada,sentia o cheiro dela naquele pedaço de pano,sorrindo ao irmão,até fechava os olhos pra sentir:

Hummmm...adivinha quem eu vi...a minha deusa...linda e sensual...me deixou isso...olha Saga.

Dava pro irmão e ele corado olha aquilo,nem quis dizer que a pouco tempo atrás ela o beijou também e notou o volume nas calças de Kanon:

Ah...é deu pra ver que..você se animou bem com isso..toma vergonha e entra pra dentro..se alguém te pegar se passará por rídiculo.

Saga dava uma leve cheirada no pano e sentia o cheiro dela,daquelas partes tão íntimas,nunca havia sentido cheiro mais gostoso que aquele,até parecia sonhar e ia levando a peça íntima pra dentro,mas Kanon tira dele:

Ei! É minha,ela deu pra mim!

Saga olha Kanon com cara de esnobe e entra pra dentro da casa,devolvendo-lhe a calçinha,antes que briguem.


	5. Chapter 5

Parte 5-

Caí no Santuário da Grécia,como se fosse um lindo véu que encobria levemente o céu azul claro,o tingindo de azul escuro,a lua radiante e as estrelas que brilhavam mostrava que a noite estava agradável. Perséfone estava em um jardim.Vasto era,com flores de todos os tipos,adorava flores. Olhava o céu e isso presumia que a jovem estava a espera de alguém,que chega logo,encostando-se na árvore sorrindo:

Cheguei minha princesa.

É percebi...Kanon...

Sorri a deusa que parecia apaixonada,e logo dava um selinho em seu amante,que a envolvia nos braços carinhosamente,ficando alguns segundos beijando-se os dois,mas logo resolvem se sentar,no chão mesmo,Kanon estava com um dos braços no ombro de Perséfone e a envolvia totalmente por ser forte e todo tempo beijava o rosto dela:

Que faremos agora? Sabe...o que eu quero né? hum?

Em sussurros o belo grego ficava dizendo no ouvido da deusa que se arrepiava toda:

Hum...que eu te quero...todinha pra mim...quero..provar do seu corpo...todo...humm..vamos...vamos pra minha casa...

Ela por sua vez não queria,achava que não era hora,além de não gostar de Kanon a tratar dessa forma:

Humf...teu problema é achar que sou uma qualquer..e que irei me deitar com você porque quer...engana-se...

O que? Primeiro...primeiro me seduz...me dá sua calcinha...e agora não quer?

Seu problema é esse Kanon,eu não gosto que me tratem como objeto,apesar de gostar de você,nota-se que apenas meu corpo interessa,sendo assim não irei satisfazer seus desejos..terá de fazer mais pra me levar pra cama.

Mais? Como mais? Ficou maluca? E...eu trato você...como objeto? Desculpa..desculpa mas é que...

A mão dele subia e descia pelo braço da jovem e continua:

É tão linda e sedutora...que é dificil não a desejar...

Por isso...não me terá Kanon,agora dá licença!

Quando ia levantar-se Kanon a puxa pelo braço,fazendo-a cair novamente nos braços dele:

Espera! Não vá,não vou deixá-la ir!

Me solta! Posso fazê-lo voar longe rápido!

Não é justo...não mesmo...é isso que faz com seus homens? Os seduz e quando eles se apaixonam,os deixa?

Ela sorri a ele:

Meus homens? Ora..além de meu esposo,eu só fiquei com você,beijei você,pare de dizer bobagens!

Desculpa,achei que além de mim haviam outros...

Agora Kanon pensava que era um tolo completo,que isso não é coisa que se diz a uma mulher,e Perséfone,tenta sair novamente e ele a para,segurando gentilmente na mão da jovem,que se vira pra Kanon,ele sorri,pegando uma delicada flor cor de rosa e colocando entre os cabelos da mesma,admirava-a por alguns minutos.Perséfone por sua vez não entendia isso,mas gostou,foi um gesto de carinho por parte dele:

Porque..fez isso?

Porque..queria me desculpar...me perdoe tratá-la assim..prometo não o fazer mais...

Parecia que ela estava começando a entender que Kanon realmente gosta dela e então o abraça.Ele também retribui o abraço,fazendo uma carícia nas costas dela:

Me perdoe por favor...juro que não tinha intenções de dizer aquilo a você...

Esquece...vamos dar uma volta...

Claro...

Assim,os dois caminham de mãos dadas,pareciam dois namorados mesmo.Aioria que estava acompanhado de Miro vê Kanon e Perséfone juntos,mas Kanon nem os comprimenta,passa reto como se os dois cavaleiros nada fossem.Miro parece se irritar com essa atitude do cavaleiro de Gêmeos:

Ei...que cara...que cara mais folgado e...quem era aquela?

E eu sei? É de se espantar realmente...é a primeira vez que vejo Kanon com uma mulher...

Pois é..e que mulher! Linda,nossa...

Tem razão Miro,ela é muito bela,mas Kanon e Saga não são amigos da gente.Eles não falam direito com a gente.

É e eu não entendo eles.

É...nem eu,mas que podemos fazer?

Os dois voltam a caminhar e Saga está em Gêmeos sozinho,ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Perséfone.Sabia que seu irmão estaria com ela agora...e fica triste.Achava que não tinha chances...apesar do beijo...ahh o beijo tão simples porém tão doce...aquele gosto não saíra de seus lábios.Ele não sabe como se conquistava uma mulher,ou melhor..uma deusa.Saga era um homem tão simples que teve uma humilde idéia que poderia agradar Perséfone.Ela que andava ao lado de seu irmão Kanon,abraçada.Os dois perambulam a noite até que a jovem diz que precisa ir embora e o grego não gosta nada:

Ir? Mas...mas já?

Claro Kanon,não viu as horas? Minha mãe deve estar me esperando.Tenho que ir...amanhã nos vemos está bem?

Mas...tudo bem...

Kanon dá uma longa suspirada e leva Perséfone até próximo ao templo dela,a abraça,beijando-a com desejos que sentia e fazia ela querer ficar,mesmo não podendo:

Escuta...amanhã..amanhã prometo...inventarei uma desculpa qualquer...e nós vamos ficar juntos...uma noite...

O geminiano abre um largo sorriso,como se tivesse ganhado na loteria:

Ah..ah..ah minha linda bonequinha...claro...claro..estarei..ansioso e...também espero que esta seja uma...de muitas noites que possamos ficar juntos...

Ela sorri com o que ele dissera:

Claro...pode ter certeza...boa noite...

Dava mais um beijo,bem cálido em Kanon e ia para seu templo.Kanon suspirante volta pra Gêmeos.

No outro dia,bem cedo, Saga sai de casa.Olha pro quarto e vê seu irmão ainda em profundo sono,afinal chegou praticamente as 3 da manhã.O cavaleiro de gêmeos vai até o templo de Abel,que estava em ruínas,abandonado,mas o jardim continua belíssimo e bem cuidado.Então ele colhe as mais lindas flores que ele encontra.Após pegá-las,bem selecionadas,pega um papel belíssimo,prateado e uma fita que havia comprado,da cor vermelha e outra azul.Ele faz um lindo arranjo de flores,todo colorido e caminha,ao mesmo que feliz,nervoso.Era a primeira vez que fazia isso,de querer agradar uma mulher.Ele chega perto do templo de Perséfone e pára e dá pra trás.Mas logo volta...a timidez estava quase o vencendo:

Vamos Saga,você consegue!

E então a passos apertados Saga vai,mesmo outro lado dele dizendo pra voltar.Mas era determinado e queria a todo custo conquistar a deusa.Assim que chega na porta,suspira e então bate na porta,que permanecia fechada.Démeter já não se encontrava lá,havia saído,como sempre fazia.Bate na porta três vezes com a mão trêmula.Perséfone ainda dormia,mas escuta as batidas na porta.Saga estava quase indo embora,dizia pra si mesmo que era um tolo.Ao que para a surpresa dele,ela,linda abre a porta.Vestia uma curta camisola,prateada, a alcinha caía pelo ombro, ela estava na porta,com uma perna apoiada na outra,e uma das mãos na nuca,bocejava o que indica que acabara de acordar.

Uáaaaa...humm...ai ai...Saga? Ah...que faz aqui a essa hora?

Ele ficou paralizado,não sabia o que dizer,hipnotizado diante a tanta beleza e graça. ♪Porque quando eu te vejo,a minha voz se cala,porque é tudo é mentira e sem você,não há mais nada...♪

Diz querido...

Hum? Ah...ah..a her..bem é que..é que..me perdoe senhora Perséfone é que...eu vim vê-la...e..e...trouxe isso a você,espero que goste...

Perséfone observa as lindas flores que Saga lhe trouxe e fica encantada,percebe que Saga é um amor de pessoa e muito carinhoso,diferente do seu irmão que parece só interessado em uma coisa.Em levá-la pra cama.Pela gentileza de Saga,a deusa pega as flores:

Lindas! Amei nossa..obrigada meu anjo e..entre por favor.

Saga abre um sorriso no rosto por ela ter gostado tanto das humildes flores e entra todo acanhado no Templo:

Ah...de nada senhora Perséfone...

Senhorita...não se esqueça que...que...não sou mais casada...ou melhor..me chame de você...

Perdoe-me...senhorita...ah...por favor irei lhe chamar de senhorita...

Sorri:Por favor...você..me chame de você!

Hum...prometo tentar...e eu mesmo quem fiz o arranjo...

Nossa! Ficou perfeito,ficou lindo demais...achei que tivesse comprado Saga.

Imagine...quanta gentileza tua.

A jovem puxa uma cadeira:Sente-se por favor,você quer tomar uma xícara de café? Ou talvez um suco...comer algo? E apenas disse a verdade oras.

Saga se senta gentilmente:

Ah...bem...acho que um suco está bom...

Aqui está.

Perséfone coloca um copo de suco pra Saga e senta-se também em uma das cadeiras,bem perto do geminiano e fica o encarando.Seu jeito de sentar era meio "abusado",pois estava com as pernas abertas,se mexendo sensualmente na cadeira.Ele como não era nada bobo não deixou de olhar,mas estava bem corado,ela empurra um copo de chocolate gelado a ele:

Toma esse chocolate,é uma delícia

Ha...claro..obrigado...

Com a mão trêmula Saga pega o copo de chocolate que estava realmente bem gelado.As mãos trêmulas levam a bebida aos lábios,porém pelo nervosismo de estar diante aquela bela mulher faz com que a bebida escorra no canto de seus lábios,quando ia levar a mão para limpar,ela segura a e aproxima-se:

Meu anjo...você...nunca esteve com uma mulher antes não é mesmo...?

Falava em um tom de voz sussurrante e ele mais tímido e o coração bem acelerado, parecendo até suar,olhava-a:

Ah...ah...b-b-b-bem..bem...e-e-eu não eu não...porque?

Hum...porque você é tão lindo...me deixa atraída por você...

Ela o olha sem sequer tirar os olhos dos dele,mordendo os lábios,parecia querer agarrar aquele pobre homem tímido.

E-e-eeu...eu lindo..? Não...não senhorita eu...

Antes que ele termine,a jovem deusa lambe o chocolate que havia escorrido,até chegar nos lábios de Saga,fazendo os deles se encaixarem com os dela,em um beijo bem calmo.Saga sem saber o que fazer retribui,mas queria também,em seu íntimo beijá-la,então a envolve em teus braços fortes de cavaleiro e ela sobe sobre ele,sem parar de beijá-lo,com os lábios bem grudados um no outro.Um beijo quente,a língua de Perséfone envolve a de Saga e ele cora,tentando fazer igual,ela mexia a língua brincando com a dele,bem úmida estava.Levanta-se e puxa o geminiano pro seu quarto o deitando na cama,ele coradíssimo,com ela sobre seu corpo diz:

O-o-o-o que pretende...senhorita?

Brincar...com você...Saguinha...

Após dizer isso,Perséfone avança pra orelha de Saga,a lambendo todinha,arrancando gemidos e suspiros do mesmo,que parecia em delírios,ela passa a pontinha da língua bem dentro da orelha dele e sussurra:

Meu anjo..doce como o mel...te adoro...

Ele fica todo arrepiado com ela assim,sente o corpo tremer,sente algo que nunca sentiu antes.Alguém em seus braços.Sentia-se apaixonado por aquela mulher tão linda e sensual.Perséfone continua com suas carícias.Sua mão direita acaricia o cabelo perfumado de Saga que veio assim só pra ela,enquanto descia os beijos,passando pelo lóbulo da orelha,o chupando,além da língua ficar brincando com ele,mexendo-a.Ele só conseguia suspirar e abraçava-a pela cintura,as vezes parecia viajar.Os beijos prosseguiam pro rosto,queixo,onde dava outra chupadinha,até o pescoço,onde dava algumas mordidas,chupadas,além de cheirá-lo:

Que cheiro delicioso...hummm..Saga você é uma delícia...

Saga se sentia excitado.Seu membro estava ereto.Dava pra sentir já que Perséfone estava sentada sobre ele,o que a fazia o desejar mais e mais.Esfregava seu sexo contra o sexo dele,como se o provocasse,sensual que é.Quando o geminiano dava por si,ela já desabotoava a camisa dele,com tamanha rapidez,ao que agora desce os beijos pelo seu peito,onde o devora com fervor,a língua deslizava aquela pele branca com tanta vontade,apertava aquele corpo de homem bem cuidado que Saga tem,sem demorar muito já baixava até seu abdômen e barriga.No umbigo o chupava com vontade,colocava a pontinha da língua o lambendo,como se fosse um gato a tomar leite.Saga estava em um estado de excitação profunda,seu corpo parecia não responder por si.Mexia-se a todo instante o que fazia a deusa ficar mais devota no que faz.

Enquanto o umbigo era refém dos lábios carnudos de Perséfone,as mãos dela tratavam de desabotoar a calça jeans que Saga usava.puxa o zíper e coloca a mão dentro da cueca branca que ele usa.O membro quente e molhado de Saga dava sinais que estava excitadíssimo,a mão da deusa aperta aquele sexo tão rígido do geminiano,que o faz gemer alto:

AHHHHHHh...ahh...ah que toque...

Que bom que gosta...você realmente é muito gostoso...

Ela puxa a calça e a cueca de Saga,olhando o membro dele,daquela forma,todo molhado,o que fazia o tímido homem ficar mais corado ainda pelo estado que estava. Ela lambe os próprios lábios e os desce calmamente,até tocar a ponta do sexo dele.A língua começa a trabalhar naquela parte sensível,lambendo com sensualidade,até cobrir apenas a ponta com seus lábios.Assim os desce,deslizando por ele todo,completando o serviço.Saga estava ofegante e gemia muito.Nunca teve tanto prazer assim antes.Perséfone chupava com muito gosto o membro de Saga o que o fazia gozar de tanto prazer,nem mesmo conseguia olhá-la.Ela por sua vez delicia-se com aquele líquido branco e cristalino que Saga libera.Já com os lábios bem molhados chega pertinho dele e sussurra:

Gostou...?

Saga extasiado nem conseguia falar.Calado e de olhos fechados.Ela o provoca chupando a orelha dele novamente:

Diz vai...hummm...lindo...porque quero sentir sua boca em meu corpo também...vamos...me beija todinha...

Logo ele diz poucas palavras,em um tom baixíssimo de voz:

Te...te..amo...te amo...

Hum? Não ouvi...

Te amo minha rainha...hummm...

Saga corado deita Perséfone gentilmente na cama.Ela lhe sorri carinhosamente;Ele sobe sobre ela,antes tirando a calcinha da mesma e sem se agüentar com o membro ereto,segura-o com a mão direita e começa a colocá-lo dentro da amada deusa que sente uma leve dorzinha,mas gosta,geme baixinho,enquanto Saga continua,sentindo dores também,é sua primeira vez.Empurra o membro contra o corpo dela,com carinho.Jamais iria machucar a mulher que ama.Fazia o corpo ir pra frente e voltar pra trás,sempre em um ritmo doce.Ela geme e agarra Saga,o prazer que sentia era perfeitamente visto em suas expressões faciais.E altos gemidos que dava.Saga beija-a na boca com vontade,um beijo molhado e apertadinho:

Te amo demais Perséfone..te amo muito...hummmm...ahhh...

Saga...hummmmm...e-e-eu..eu adoro você também...ahhnnn...

O ritmo que Saga fazia era gentil e carinhoso,fazendo o corpo da jovem ficar confortado,mais pela inexperiência do geminiano.As vezes,sem querer ele dava uma penetrada mais forte.Sentia-se até culpado,achando que machucou a deusa amada.Mas era sorria e o acalmava,queria lhe passar confiança.Após meia hora fazendo esse vai e vém de corpos,Saga dá uma ultima penetrada em Perséfone,um pouco mais forte,fazendo os dois gozarem juntinhos.Aquele líquido desce por ambas as pernas e Saga cai em cima de Perséfone,muito exausto.Ela o abraça,o acolhendo nos braços,suspirando de prazer e ele também a abraça,sorrindo feliz.Então acabam pegando no sono e dormindo bem abraçados,como verdadeiros amantes apaixonados.


End file.
